Funds are requested to upgrade and expand computing facilities in the Cardiovascular Image Processing Laboratory, a major core research facility at the University of Iowa Cardiovascular Center. The request is to replace the aging and soon-to-be obsolete computing environment currently in the laboratory with a contemporary workstation/distributed computing environment based on state-of-the-art workstations and local area network technology. The Image Processing Laboratory serves as the Core Facility for Image Processing in the University of Iowa Cardiovascular Center and specifically as the Core Facility for the University of Iowa specialized Center of Research (SCOR) in Ischemic Heart Disease. A major user group consisting of six investigators conducting eight projects has initially been identified. In addition, the entire group of SCOR investigators includes over 20 scientists with potential uses for cardiac image processing technology. The Iowa Cardiovascular Center is an extremely active investigative environment that includes NIH-funded Specialized Centers of Research in Atherosclerosis and Ischemic Heart Disease as well as Program Project Grants in the cerebral circulation and in regulation of the circulation in pathological states. The facilities requested would be located in existing laboratories within the Cardiovascular Center. Supervision of the facility would be shared by the faculty director of the facility, the research engineer managing the facility, and two advisory committees. The Cardiovascular Image Processing Laboratory represents an extremely productive Core Facility which has operated smoothly for over seven years. In order to maintain this level of productivity and support the research planned by the scientists who will be users of the laboratory, it is essential that the Cardiovascular Image Processing Laboratory provide state-of-the-art image processing capabilities. The equipment requested in this application will assist the laboratory users in achieving their research goals by providing them with the capabilities for more comprehensive software, more timely implementation and increased data throughput.